Child
by Unlike-me
Summary: How exactly did Alanna's first pregnancy go about? One-shot, AG of course.


Alanna had just returned to the Swoop after being on the road for six weeks, and this was definitely not how she'd planned to spend her time at home. Really, what was the idea of being a Goddess' Chosen one if all you did were being out fighting or at home sick?

She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Great, it was probably George coming up to find out why she hadn't come down for breakfast. Her thoughts were confirmed as her husband sat down next to her and ran a hand over her forehead, smoothing back any loose strands of hair. She did not want him there.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; she wanted his presence but at the same time she hadn't wanted him to witness this again. There was absolutely nothing gracious about bending your head over a cot waiting for the next batch of food to come up through your throat. She sat the cot down and decided that she was done being ill for now. Sheer will power could do wonders.

"Do you want me to fetch Maude for you?" George, it would seem, was not comforted by her show of strength.

"No, don't trouble her – it's probably nothing."

"Alanna, this is the second morning in a row you've been throwing up."

"I'm quite aware of that" she commented dryly. "It's probably just something I ate that was bad or spoiled." She added. Best not tell him she'd been sick on the road too.

"It's not just the nausea. You are sleeping more than normally, even in the daytime. I think you are sick, darling."

"Oh right, because my fatigue could not possibly be caused by me puking up the food I eat. Honestly George, you worry too much." She stood up and made to leave the small room. "I'm Gifted, remember? We're not exactly prone to falling sick, unless it's caused by magic. I sincerely doubt that someone would concoct a spell to give me a bad stomach."

George sighed, kissed her on the cheek and said he hoped she'd feel better, before leaving the bedroom. He knew when there was no point in arguing with her.

He went to find Maude in her quarters and asked her to check in on Alanna. The older woman agreed to do so, when she had a spare minute, which of course did not satisfy George. His protests, however, were brushed off as the woman continued sifting herbs in her brew.

Later that day, George was sitting in his study, and, sensing Maude coming down the hallway, he got up to meet her in the door, making sure she would not pass him.

"Did you go see Alanna?" He inquired, though he knew well that that was where she was coming from.

"I did." She answered neutrally.

"And?"

"She'll live." She turned to go and it seemed she wasn't going to say more, though, on a second thought she turned around and added, "Though, the rest of us are facing somewhat of an ordeal."

With that, she left him standing in the doorway to his office. George thought he heard her mumble; "Gods have mercy on us" to herself, but he wasn't sure. Instead of mulling over her words, he went to find his wife.

* * *

In the bedroom Alanna was pacing back and forth, stopping only to look at her reflection in the mirror, gaze going downwards. She stopped herself in the process and resumed her pacing. When George entered the room she had her front to the doorway, so luckily his entrance did not startle her.

Of course he noticed her somewhat worried expression and in two long strides, he was standing next to her. He brought his hand up to cup her face, and asked calmly;

"Are you ill, then?"

Alanna shook her head; "no" she said after a minute. Her voice sounded shaky, even to her.

"I… I'm… pregnant."

She hadn't meant to tell him just yet. She had wanted to wait and give herself time to process the meaning of this first, but… as usual, when it came to George, she couldn't _not_ tell him. Perhaps it was because he usually made her feel better, that he always knew the right words to say.

Though looking at George, she found that she'd never seen him wearing such a dumbfounded expression before.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

She gave a quick nod, and felt how her cheeks were heating up. She was probably beet red in the face by now. Did he have to stare at her like that?

"As in 'we're…. going to have a baby'?"

"Yes, George, that's usually what it means" she said dryly, now irritated with him. She was unsure and he was not making her feel better! At least she sounded like herself now.

Suddenly, without warning George whooped and scooped her up, spinning her around. Despite feeling quite nauseous, she felt her heart lighten.

As he sat her down again, he started laughing merrily. "A baby. We're going to have a baby."

She was no longer annoyed about his sudden repetitive tendency. She smiled.

"Lass, that's wonderful news..."


End file.
